Revenge
by Angel Raye
Summary: Evella is back and she is after revenge against the Chibi Scouts. Will she succeed?


Okay here is another one. This is the sequel to the "Pearl of Friendship." So if you have not read that story then please read it before you read this.

I have really enjoyed the e-mails I have been getting. Keep on sending them to [AngelRaye2@aol.com][1].

Also please visit my web site at [http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html][2].

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts except for Chibi Moon.

**Revenge**

By

Angel Raye

Chapter 1: Evella Escapes and Strikes

Troye, the fairy of disgust walked over to the seal. His former queen, Evella was trapped in there. He knew what he was about to do was against the rules and he could be eliminated but he still had loyalty to Evella. He was going to free her. He held up a stone and it began to glow. The seal broke and Evella came out.

"I am free," she said. 

"Hello my queen," said Troye bowing.

"Don't joke," said Evella. "You know I have been dethroned as queen."

"In my eyes you will always be queen," said Troye.

"How long have I been trapped," asked Evella.

"Only about a month," said Troye. "It took me that long to steal the stone that would free you."

"Now that I am out I can plan my revenge," said Evella.

"Revenge against who," asked Troye.

"Against those wretched Chibi Scouts," said Evella. "It is their fault I was trapped in here. I will destroy every one of those brats."

"What about their parents," asked Troye. "They are stronger than the Chibi Scouts."

"True," said Evella. "But destroying their precious babies will be enough for me. No parent wants to lose a child."

"I will follow you Evella," said Troye.

"What will we do for warriors," said Evella in fury. "I am sure none of the ones here will help me."

"I have this device here that will solve that problem," said Troye. He pulled a black sphere. "This device will turn any object or person into a youma."

"Excellent," said Evella. "You have planned well Troye."

"Thank you my queen," said Troye bowing to her.

"Now we have to find a hideout," said Evella.

"I have just the place," said Troye. "Just follow me."

On the top of the hill an old deserted house sat. It was rumored that the house was haunted. Children would go to that house on a dare from their schoolmates. That was precisely why Annika and Gloria were there after midnight. They snuck out of their quarters once they were sure that their parents were asleep. They meet at the palace doors and got their bikes out of the bike shed. Gloria clutched a camera in her hand. 

"Ready," asked Gloria nervously.

"I think so," replied Annika just as nervously.

"Just one picture and we are history," said Gloria.

"Do you have to put it that way," asked Annika. "This is scary enough."

"Why did I have to come," asked Stardust from the basket on Annika's bike.

"So you would not wake Mama and Daddy up and tell them I was missing," said Annika.

"Let's just get this over with," said Gloria. She, Annika, and Stardust walked up to the door of the house. Every step creaked. 

"This is so creepy," said Annika shuddering. "Let's just take the picture and get out of here."

"Okay," said Gloria handing the camera to Annika.

"Hey wait a minute," said Annika. "How about a picture of me?"

"I'll tell the kids at school you took the picture," said Gloria. "Now take it."

"How about you take a picture of me and I will tell the kids at school," said Annika. "They'll believe me more than they will believe you anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean," snapped Gloria.

"It means you always lie," said Annika.

"I do not," snapped Gloria.

"Yes you do," yelled Annika.

"Girls stop it," said Stardust.

"Shut up Stardust," both girls shouted.

From a room in the house Evella and Troye had set up a base. When they heard the arguing they came downstairs. They saw two little girls arguing with each other.

"Well isn't this interesting" said Evella walking into the room. "Two little girls who should be in bed. What are you doing here?"

Gloria and Annika stopped arguing and stared in horror. "Evella," Annika gasped to herself recognizing her. She looked over and saw that Gloria also recognized her.

"We have got to go," said Gloria.

"Oh no," said Evella. "I would not dream of it." She held up the sphere and aimed it for a vine that was growing outside the window. The sphere glowed and turned the vine into a youma.

"Let's get out of here," yelled Gloria but the vine grabbed her. 

"Gloria," screamed Annika. She pulled out her transformation pen but the vine grabbed her and she dropped it.

The youma laughed and wrapped itself around Annika and Gloria. The two girls screamed. Stardust ran over and tried to free them only to be knocked down.   
"Stardust," screamed Annika.

"Now," said Evella. "Are you two going to be the first children I destroy. I plan on destroying every child until I destroy those Chibi Scouts."

"She's after revenge," thought Gloria in horror.

"TIDAL WAVE!"

"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"

The two attacks came and severed the youma's grip on Annika and Gloria. The two girls fell down gasping for breath.

"From outer parts of the solar system I am Sailor Chibi Neptune," said Chibi Neptune.

"And I am Sailor Chibi Uranus," said Chibi Uranus. "Two of the outer scouts here to protect the world from evil like you."

"Well here are two of the Chibi Scouts," said Evella. "I am going to destroy you."

"I would just like to see you try," said Chibi Neptune.

"Get them my youma," ordered Evella and the youma dove toward the two Chibi Scouts. 

Meanwhile Annika and Gloria crawled away. "We have to help them," said Annika.

"Let's do it," said Gloria and she pulled out her transformation pen.

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

The two girls transformed and then went to help Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus. The youma was diving toward them. Chibi Mars powered up. "MARS BURNING FLAMES!"

"VENUS LOVE ARROW!" The youma screamed and turned back into a normal vine.

"I'll bide my time for now," said Evella. "Just know that I do not plan to rest until I get revenge on all of you."

"Then you will never rest," said Chibi Venus.

"We shall see," said Evella and she vanished.

"This is not good," said Chibi Mars as she went over to Stardust. The kitten was all right.

"What are you two doing here," Chibi Venus suddenly asked Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus.

"We wanted to see if you were going to go out on that dare," said Chibi Uranus.

"So we followed you," added Chibi Neptune. "And it was a good thing we did otherwise you would be goners."

"We cannot tell anyone about this," said Chibi Mars as she picked up Stardust. "If any of our parents found out we were out at this time of night we will be in major trouble."

"We can keep this quiet," said Chibi Neptune. "But we can tell Rini in the morning. She won't tell on us."

"Okay," said Chibi Uranus. "Come on Hope. Let's get home before Micharu Mama and Haruka Papa find out we are gone." With that the two of them vanished.

"The camera's broken," wailed Gloria.

"Who cares," said Annika. "Let's get out of here."

"That's the first sensible thing either one of you have said tonight," said Stardust as Annika put her back in the basket.

The two girls rode back to the palace in silence. Both of them were scared about what had happened tonight. And they weren't able to tell their mothers about it. They got to the palace and put their bikes back in the shed. Next they snuck quietly inside.

"Well what have we here," said a voice making the two girls jump. They turned around and saw Amy standing behind them. The girls forgot that she was a night owl and liked to go to the palace library late at night.

"Aunt Amy," gasped Annika. "What are you doing up?"

"Never mind that," said Amy. "What I want to know is why two little girls who should be sound asleep in their beds is sneaking back into the palace after one o'clock in the morning."  
"We were sleepwalking," said Gloria.

"Yes that's what we were doing," added Annika quickly.

"I see," said Amy. "So the two of you went sleepwalking together."

"Yes," said Gloria.

"And you both just a happened to get fully dressed and got Stardust to join you," asked Amy.

'We were having a very weird dream," said Annika.

"I'm not buying it," said Amy. "Care to tell me the truth now?"

"It is none of your business," said Gloria rudely.

"Busted," said Stardust.

"Yes you are right," said Amy. "Front and center girls. We are going to talk to you parents now."

"Why don't you just leave us alone," snapped Gloria.

"You are only digging a deeper hole for yourself Gloria," said Amy as she took the children by the arm and lead them in the direction of their quarters. They got to Gloria's quarters first. Amy pounded on the door until a bleary eyed Mina came to the door.

"What is this," demanded Mina when she saw Gloria. "You are supposed to be in bed."

"I caught these two sneaking in," said Amy. "Gloria decided also to be rude to me when I asked them what they were up too."

"Thank you Amy," said Mina taking Gloria by the hand. "I'll deal with her."

Amy nodded and left with Annika. Mina marched Gloria back to her room. "What were doing out in the middle of the night," she demanded. "It is not safe for a little girl to be out in the middle of the night."

"Annika and I were going to get a picture of us at the haunted house," said Gloria sullenly as she put on her nightgown. "The kids at school dared us."

"You are not supposed to be out in the middle of the night," said Mina. "I am going to have to ground you. You are to come straight home from school and stay in our quarters for two weeks."

"That's not fair," wailed Gloria.

"I could make it three," said Mina.

"Two is fine," said Gloria as she climbed into bed. "Mommy."

"What is it," asked Mina as she tucked the child in.

"Evella's back," said Gloria.

"What did you say," Mina asked in horror.

"Evella's back," said Gloria. "She came and attacked us."

"Oh my," gasped Mina in horror. "Did you fight her?"

"Yes," said Gloria deciding to leave Hope and Faith out for now.

"Do you know what she is after," asked Mina.

"She wants to destroy all of the Chibi Scouts," said Gloria. "I think she wants to get even with us. I am so scared."  
Mina held the child close to her wanting to protect her from all evil. A new battle was beginning. Mina vowed to herself that no one was going to harm her child.

The pounding on her door awakened Raye. She quickly ran to the door not wanting the racket to wake Annika up. So she was very surprised when she answered the door to find Amy there with Annika by her side.

"What are you doing up," she demanded. "You were in bed sleeping when I checked on you."

"I caught both her and Gloria sneaking in," said Amy. "I thought that both you and Mina would like to know."

"Of course," said Raye pulling Annika inside. Stardust bounded in. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Amy. "I had better get back to my quarters. Good night."

"Good night," said Raye as she closed the door. She turned angrily to Annika. "To your room now."

"Yes Ma'am," said Annika knowing she was in big trouble. She went to her room with Raye right behind her. Stardust was already curled up on Annika's bed.

"What were doing out in the middle of the night," demanded Raye. "You are not even supposed to be out by yourself when it is dark out. What makes you think you can go sneaking off in the middle of the night. That's something a teenager would do not a little girl. And you took Stardust with you so she could not tell me you were gone."

"I'm sorry Mama," said Annika with tears in her eyes. "The kids at school dared us to get our picture taken in the haunted house. So we went. I didn't want to but the kids dared us too."

"How many times have I told you not to do something if you know it is wrong," asked Raye.

"All the time," said Annika as she changed back into her nightgown.

"For one week you will be going to bed right after dinner," said Raye. "Maybe this will help you think about doing the right thing instead of the wrong."  
"Yes Ma'am," said Annika softly. She suddenly began to cry hard. "Mama," she wailed. "I'm so scared."

"Of what Sweetheart," asked Raye as her anger turned into concern. She sat down on the bed and gathered Annika into her arms.

"Evella's back. She was at the haunted house and she attacked me and Gloria," sobbed Annika. " She said she was going to destroy every child until she destroyed us Chibi Scouts. I think she wants to get even with us."

Raye listened to this in horror. Evella had tried to take over the world. Raye's own daughter had been the holder of Aurora's friendship pearl. Annika had been in danger because of that. They had managed to defeat Evella but now she was after revenge. Raye held Annika tightly.

"I am so scared Mama," sobbed Annika. "We fought Evella's youma and destroyed it but she will be back and she said she will not rest until she destroys all of us."

"She won't destroy any of you," said Raye fiercely. "We will all fight her again and we will defeat her."

"Sleep with me tonight Mama," begged Annika as she cried hysterically. "Please sleep with me tonight."

"Of course sweetheart," said Raye as she tucked Annika in and then climbed in beside her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl and held her close. Annika trembled but eventually fell asleep. Raye knew that there was a battle ahead of them but they will win again. She held her daughter tightly, wanting to protect her from all evil.

****

Chapter 2: Candy Wars

"So Evella is back," asked Rini on the way home from school the next day.

"Yes," said Gloria. "And she is after revenge."

"Then we have got to be careful," said Rini. "And we have to be on the lookout. From what the four of you have told me no child in this town is safe."

"We have to have a meeting," said Rini. "After dinner tonight."

"I can't," said Annika. "I have bedtime right after dinner for a whole week."

"And I cannot leave my quarters except for school for two weeks," added Gloria.

"You two sure pick fine times to be ground," said Daisy.

"Don't start," said Maggie. "Let's just have a meeting right now."

"Good idea," said Rini. "We need to plan some kind of strategy."  
"I'll get my computer going," said Ariel as she pulled out her mini computer.

Annika suddenly stopped in her tracks. "I sense an evil presence nearby."

Evella and Troye gazed at the candy store. It was the perfect spot for a next attack. Not a child in the world could resist candy. Evella arranged for the candy store to have a huge sale.

"Have you got the sphere," she asked Troye. 

"Right here," replied Troye holding it up.

"Then get to work," said Evella.

Troye held up the sphere and concentrated on a piece of candy a small blonde child was holding. It began to glow.

Madelyn's classmate and close friend Kara could not resist the sale at the candy store. She had some of her allowance with her so she went and got a bag of candy. She took a piece out of the bag. Suddenly it began to glow.

"What the…" she said to herself as she stared at the candy closely. Her curiosity turned to fear as the candy suddenly turned into a youma.

"Want some candy little girl," asked the youma as it grabbed Kara by the hair. Kara screamed in fear. The people around began to run in terror.

"Hold it right there," called a voice and youma turned to see the Chibi Scouts standing nearby. The tallest one spoke up. "Candy is one of the greatest pleasures of childhood. How dare you use it for evil? I am the agent of love and justice and the future queen, Sailor Chibi Moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you."

"And we the Sailor Chibi Scouts and future guardians will punish you too," said the rest of the Chibi Scouts.

"So you are the Chibi Scouts I am to lure," said the youma. "I will destroy each and everyone of you but first I will take care of this child."

"Don't you dare," said Chibi Saturn as she raised her destructive glaive. "DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" The bolt of destructive energy came out and freed Kara from the youma's grip. Kara fell but was caught by Chibi Uranus.

"Don't just stand there my youma," yelled Evella. "Destroy those brats."

"My pleasure," said the youma and her fingers turned into licorice whips. She whipped them around and the Chibi Scouts began jumping to avoid being hit.

"Someone do something," yelled Chibi Venus.

"What can we do," shouted Chibi Mercury.

"We have to think of something," called Chibi Moon. "We cannot go on like this forever."

"I'll take care of this," yelled Chibi Jupiter and she powered up. "JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!" The bolts of lightening flew out and severed the licorice whips.

"MARS BURNING FLAMES!"

"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"

"Now Chibi Moon," called Chibi Pluto.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" The tiara whipped around and dusted the youma.

"You meddling brats," growled Evella. "I will find a way to destroy you."

"We've defeated you once Evella," said Chibi Moon. "And we will defeat you again."

"We shall see," said Evella in fury and she disappeared.

"Kara," said Madelyn who had changed back to normal. "Wake up. Are you okay?"

Kara came around. "What happened? Where is the monster?"

"She's gone," Madelyn replied. "The Chibi Scouts came and took care of her."

"Good," said Kara in relief as she got up. "I had better get home."

"I'll walk with you," said Madelyn and the two girls headed toward Kara's house.

****

Chapter 3: Chibi Moon's New Power

"Evella attacked again," Neo-Queen Serenity asked Rini.

"Yes Mom," said Rini. "She said she would find a way to destroy us."

"But you girls managed to defeat the youma," said Mercury.

"Yes," said Rini.

"If she attacks again then please call us," begged Mars. "I am afraid she is going to be too strong for you girls."

"I agree with Mars," said Jupiter. "It took all of us plus Aurora to defeat her last time. It may take all of us again."

"Give us a chance," pleaded Rini. "We can't always depend on our mothers to help us out."

"Rini the Scouts are more powerful than the Chibi scouts," said Serenity. "And as your mother I am worried about you too. Please call us if you need us."

"Yes Mom," said Rini with a sigh. She gave her mother a kiss and left the room. Diana was waiting for her outside.

"Is something wrong Small Lady," she asked.

"My mother and the Scouts think we should not fight alone," Rini replied. "If only we had more power."

"The Chibi Scouts are young," said Diana. "Their attacks are small. The Scouts just want to protect their children. You know how overly protective Mars is with Annika."

"I know," said Rini with a sigh. "She is very protective of my mother too. I know they are little girls but they have to learn to fight without their mothers' help."

"Maybe you will understand better when you are a mother," said Diana. "Believe me I understand where they are coming from."

Rini's communicator suddenly beeped. She looked at it. Daisy's face appeared. "Rini," she said. "Maggie and I ran into the enemy near the park. We need your help."

"I am on my way," said Rini. She looked at Diana. "Let's go."

Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto faced the youma. The two girls had been on their way home from a classmate's house where they were working on a group project. They decided to walk through the park when they saw a rock get changed into a youma. The rock monster started attacking some of the children so Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto were trying to stop him.

"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"

"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"

"Your little attacks are meaningless," laughed the youma. He threw two rocks and suddenly the two Chibi Scouts found themselves incased in a rock.

"I can't move," cried Chibi Jupiter.

"I can't breathe," gasped Chibi Pluto.

"That's right my youma," said Evella. "Drain the life out of these two brats."

"I won't let you," called a voice and Evella looked up to see Sailor Chibi Moon. "How dare you hurt innocent children who just want to have fun in the park. I am the agent of love and justice, Sailor Chibi Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."

"Another meddling brat," snarled Evella. "Get her to my youma."

"With pleasure," said the youma and he threw a rock at Chibi Moon. Chibi Moon screamed and dodged it. She pulled off her tiara. 

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

The youma laughed and caught the tiara. "No way," gasped Chibi Moon.

"Die," snarled the monster and blasted Chibi Moon.

"Chibi Moon," screamed both Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto.

Chibi Moon groaned in pain. "I need a new power," she gasped. "I cannot do this with what I have. I need something stronger."

"You have a new power inside of you," said Diana's voice. Rini looked up and saw a woman with purple hair and the crescent moon on her forehead standing over her.

""Diana," she gasped with surprise. "Is that you?"

"Yes," said Diana. "I have turned into a human to help you find your new power. You have a much stronger power sleeping inside of you. You just need to believe."

"Believe," murmured Chibi Moon. She closed her eyes and felt a new power rising inside of her. Diana took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "I can feel it. I can feel a stronger power inside of me."

"Hold up your hands," Diana instructed.

Chibi Moon held up her hands. A new scepter appeared. Chibi Moon took hold of it. "I know what I have to do," she said as the knowledge came to her.

"Use your new power to help your friends," instructed Diana. "You can do it."

Chibi Moon turned toward the youma. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto were still trapped in the rocks. "Let them go," she yelled at the youma. "I just received a new power and I am stronger now. I will defeat you."

"I won't let you," snarled the youma and he began to power up. 

Chibi Moon concentrated on her new power. She powered up her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" A blast of light came out from the scepter and surrounded the youma. He gave out a loud scream and was dusted. The rocks trapping Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto disappeared.

"I won't give up," screamed Evella as she disappeared.

"Chibi Moon," said Chibi Pluto as she helped Chibi Jupiter to her feet. "Did you get a new power."

"Yes," said Chibi Moon. "Thanks to Diana I was able to find it." She turned to find Diana and saw that she was back to normal. "You're a cat again."

"Yes," Diana replied. "I turned into a human long enough to help you discover your stronger power."

"Thank you," said Chibi Moon gratefully.

****

Chapter 4: Chibi Mars's New Power

"Mama," murmured Annika one evening. She was snuggled up next to her mother, something she loved doing before bedtime every night.

"Yes Sweetheart," replied Raye.

"Do you think I will get a new power like Chibi Moon," asked Annika. 

"I don't know," said Raye. "What brought this on?"

Annika climbed onto her mother's lap and cuddled up against her. Raye wrapped her arms around the little girl giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "I want to be stronger so I can help defeat the enemy," she replied. "I want to be as strong as you. You are one of the strongest Sailor Scouts. I want to be that strong."

"You will one day when you are ready for it," said Raye.

"I am ready now," demanded Annika.

"When you are ready for a new power it will come," Raye repeated. "It will not come on demand."

"I just want to be strong like you," Annika choked as a tear of frustration rolled down her cheek.

"You already are," assured Raye as she kissed her daughter. "More than you know."

Annika felt a little better but not much. She wanted more power so she could help defend the earth.

"Time for bed," Raye softly broke into Annika's thought. "Go and give Daddy a kiss goodnight."

Annika scrambled down off of her mother's lap and ran over to Chad to give him a kiss. Then she followed her mother into her bedroom. As usual a mound of stuffed animals covered her bed. Raye cleared some of them off and Annika climbed in. After a story was read Raye tucked Annika in. "Mama," said Annika softly. "Am I really strong like you?"

"Yes my darling," said Raye. "And I promise you a new power will surface when the time is right."

"Okay," said Annika softly.

Raye kissed her daughter goodnight. "I love you Annika."

"I love you too Mama," said Annika.

Raye left the room closing the door. Annika lay quietly for a minute and then spoke to Stardust who was curled up at the foot of her bed. "Do you think a new power will come to me soon?"

"I don't know Annika," said Stardust sleepily. "Just remember what your mother said. It will come when it is ready."

Annika looked out the window and saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish that a new power would surface soon.

"Come on Mama," demanded Annika. "Let's go."

"I am coming Annika," said Raye. "I promise you the sale is going on all day today. We have got plenty of time."

"I know but I can't wait," said Annika jumping up and down eagerly. The arts and crafts' store was having a sale that day and Annika badly wanted to go. She had just recently finished making a plush rabbit and wanted to make some more animals. Since it was Saturday Raye was able to take her.

"Be patient Annika," said Stardust who was perched on Annika's shoulder. "You have been so impatient lately."

"She gets that from me Stardust," said Raye as she caught up with them.

"Well at one aspect of her personality came from you," said a voice. Raye turned on saw Mina with Gloria. They were loaded down with bags, which indicated they had gone shopping.

"So she did not get my temper," retorted Raye. "Your daughter does not share your personality either."

"True," said Mina looking at Gloria who had gone over to talk with Annika.

Raye suddenly perked up. "I sense evil nearby."  
"Me too Mama," said Annika coming over.

"We had better check it out," said Mina and the four of them along with Stardust went to investigate.

"Thank you for letting me come with you Rini," said Ariel as she looked at the books she checked out.

"No problem," replied Rini. "I had to go to the library to do research and I know how much you love going. I am always glad to have the company."

"Look," cried Ariel. "There's Aunt Raye, Aunt Mina, Annika, Gloria, and Stardust."  
"I wonder what they are doing," said Rini and she called out to them.

"Annika and I sense evil nearby," said Raye. "We are checking it out."

"We'll join you," said Rini.

At the toy store a little boy was just leaving with his new toy truck. He was delighted that he had finally saved up enough allowance to buy it. Nearby Evella was watching for a target. She saw the little boy and decided he was perfect. She held up the sphere and it began to glow. The toy truck suddenly lurched out of the boy's hand.

"Hey," he exclaimed. He watched in fear, as his new toy became a youma. "What is going on?"

The youma laughed and wrapped a pipe around the boy. The boy screamed in terror.

"MARS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"VENUS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"

After the transformations were complete the five Sailor Soldiers sprang into action. "Hold it right there," called Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Who are you," snarled the youma.

"We are the agents of love and justice and guardians to the King and Queen," shouted Sailor Mars.

"We will protect this world from evil like you," shouted Sailor Venus.

"I am the future Queen and I will do whatever it takes to save this world from evil like you," called Chibi Moon.

"And we," said Chibi Mars, Chibi Mercury and Chibi Venus together. "Are the future guardians of this world and we will protect the future. On behalf of the moon…"

"We will punish you," called all Scouts together.

"What's this," snarled Evella. "The Chibi Scouts have their mommies helping them out."  
"You better believe it," said Mars in fury. "We will do what ever it takes to protect them."

"MARS BURNING FLAMES!" Chibi Mars's attack flew out and freed the boy.

"Destroy them," Evella shouted to the youma.

"With pleasure," growled the youma and a tire blew out of his hand. It was headed right toward Chibi Mars. Chibi Mars screamed in terror. Suddenly she was knocked out of the way. She looked up in time to see the tire trap Mars.

"MAMA," screamed Chibi Mars realizing it was her mother who knocked her out of the way. 

"I'll take care of her," called Venus and she powered up. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"VENUS LOVE ARROW!"

"MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS!"

The attacks did not do anything. The youma wrapped a pipe around Venus, Chibi Venus, Chibi Mercury and Chibi Moon.

"Let them go," screamed Chibi Mars and she powered up. "MARS BURNING FLAMES!"

The attack did not do anything. The youma blasted Chibi Mars as was thrown against the wall.

"Chibi Mars," screamed Mars but she was still trapped.

Chibi Mars tried to pull herself up but did not have the strength. "I am not as strong as my mother," she said to herself. "I cannot save them."

"Yes you can," a tiny voice spoke up. Chibi Mars looked up and saw a little girl with bright pink hair and blue eyes kneeling down next to her.

"Who are you," she asked and then she saw the crescent moon on the child's forehead. "Stardust!"

"Yes," replied Stardust. "Like my mother I am turning into a human to help you discover your new power."

"My new power," gasped Chibi Mars. "You mean it is here?"

"It has always been inside of you. It was just waiting until it was ready," replied Stardust as she took Chibi Mars's hands. "Close your eyes and concentrate. You will feel it building up in you."

Chibi Mars closed her eye and concentrated hard. She felt the power of fire building up in her. "I can feel it," she said to Stardust. "A very powerful new attack."

"You are ready to use it," said Stardust and she kissed Annika on the cheek. "Use it to save everyone."

Chibi Mars got up. She ran over the battle. The others will still struggling to get free. "Let them go," she screamed at them.

"Chibi Mars get away," shouted Mars. "Don't worry about us."

No," said Chibi Mars. "I can destroy this monster."

"Do what I say," screamed Mars.

"I said no," said Chibi Mars. "I can take care of this."  
"Confident aren't we," snarled Evella.

"I have a new power now," shouted Chibi Mars. "And I am prepared to use it."

"I would just like to see you try," laughed Evella. "Destroy her first my youma and then take care of the rest."

"No," screamed Mars. She struggled to get free but couldn't.

The youma laughed and headed toward Chibi Mars. Chibi Mars powered up. "Okay," she said to herself. "Time to use the new power."

"MARS FIRESTORM!" Huge balls of fire flew toward the youma. He screamed as she got hit. The other scouts got free. "Now Chibi Moon," shouted Chibi Mars as she ran over to her mother.

"Right," said Chibi Moon and she took out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!"

The youma screamed as he got dusted.

"You little brat," screamed Evella. "You may be winning the battles but I am going to win the war." With that she disappeared.

""Good job Chibi Mars," said Chibi Venus. "You have a new attack."

"I told you it would come when the time was right," said Mars giving her daughter a hug.

"The time was definitely right," said Venus. "Otherwise it would have been the end for us."

"Maybe the rest of us will receive a new power," said Chibi Mercury softly.

"Who helped you discover it," asked Chibi Moon.

"Stardust turned into a human," said Chibi Mars. "Where is she?"

"I am right here," said Stardust. "But I am a cat again."

Chibi Mars picked Stardust up and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"Annika," said Mars softly. "I am proud of you but I do need to tell you something."

"What's that Mama," asked Chibi Mars.

"Don't ever talk back to me again," said Mars.

"Yes Ma'am," said Chibi Mars with a giggle and Mars laughed with her.

****

Chapter 5: Chibi Venus's New Power

"How can Annika be a stronger scout than me," shouted Gloria. "She is such a crybaby and she is so shy. Why did she get a stronger power than me?"

"Lower your voice," said Mina. "I know you are frustrated but you will have a new power eventually."

"So I have to be weaker than Annika," pouted Gloria.

"What is your problem," demanded Mina. "Annika is your best friend. Why can't you be happy that she has a stronger power."

"How can I protect her if she is stronger than me," asked Gloria.

"I see," said Mina softly remembering all the times Chibi Mars got knocked down. It was Chibi Venus who would rush to her side and protect her. "Don't underestimate Chibi Mars. She may be very sensitive and sweet but she is a tough fighter."

"I know," whispered Gloria. "I just want to have a stronger power too."

"And you will get it," said Mina as she knelt down in front of her daughter. She pulled Gloria into her arms. "Just be patient and it will come."

Gloria rested her head on her mother's shoulder and tried to believe what she told her.

"Okay girls," said Rini during a meeting the next day. "We have to find a way to defeat Evella again."

"She seems to be stronger than ever," Maggie pointed out. "But she also seems to be alone this time."

"Maybe that is why she is transforming things into youmas," suggested Daisy.

"So that she can destroy us," concluded Ariel.

"We have to stop her," said Annika.

"How can we stop her," exploded Gloria. "So far only you and Rini have been given stronger powers. The rest of us cannot seem to do anything."

"Calm down Gloria," said Rini.

"Just remember the outer scouts are strong," said Hope.

"Yes," added Faith. "We can stop Evella."

"Stop bragging," screamed Gloria. "I have been waiting for a new power and it is not coming."

"Stop it everyone," cried Madelyn. "We cannot fight each other."

"Madelyn is right," Rini pointed out. "We have to work together if we are to win this. The important thing is that we do our best fighting with what we've got."

"You can count on me," said Daisy and the other girls nodded in agreement. 

Gloria had to be by herself. Since she was no longer grounded she decided to go to the park. She found an empty bench by the lake and sat down. She wanted a new power so bad that it hurt.

"Gloria," said a voice and Gloria looked up to see her mother.

"Mommy," said Gloria.

"I was worried about you," said Mina sitting down by her daughter. "The girls told me how upset you were at the meeting. I came over with Amy and Ariel hoping to find you here."

Gloria looked up at the sky. "I did not want to become a Sailor Scout," she said softly. "But I had to because you said it was my destiny. I hated fighting. I would much rather be out having fun and wasting time. Now I just want to be the best Sailor Scout I can be but I am not strong enough."

"What has brought this dedication," asked Mina.

"Annika," said Gloria softly. "That time in the past when the enemy caused her to have a concussion. I wanted to destroy her. And when Evella captured her for the pearl, all I wanted to do was save Annika."

"I know Annika means a lot to you," said Mina hugging her daughter. "But she is a strong warrior and so are you. Your job along with Annika is to protect our future queen."

"I know," said Gloria softly.

"Give it time and it will come," said Mina.

"I will," said Gloria.

A scream interrupted the conversation. Mina and Gloria looked at each other and nodded.

Evella had just turned a flower into a youma. It was using its leaves to trap everyone. People were screaming and trying to get away.

"Hold it right there," called a voice and the youma turned. There was an assortment of Chibi Scouts and Sailor Scouts standing there. "It's a beautiful day and everyone wants to enjoy it. I am the future Queen and the agent of love and Justice Sailor Chibi Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."

"And I am a guardian of the palace and our beloved queen Sailor Venus," said Sailor Venus.

"I too am a guardian Sailor Mercury," said Sailor Mercury. "I was enjoying a peaceful day with my child in the park. How dare you ruin that."

"And we are the future guardians of the palace," said Chibi Mercury and Chibi Venus. "We will punish you too."

"Aren't you persistent," said Evella. "Get them my youma and destroy them."

"With pleasure," said the flower youma and she powered up. "Hope you aren't allergic to pollen." Large balls of pollen flew out and exploded near the scouts.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS!"

The two attacks froze the balls of pollen. "Not bad," said the youma. "But try defeating this." Her leaves flew out and wrapped itself around Mercury and Chibi Mercury.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus's string of hearts flew out and hit the youma. The scouts fell weakened from the attack. The youma was angry. She blasted Sailor Venus who was sent sprawling.

"Mommy," screamed Chibi Venus and she ran over to her mother. "How dare you hurt my mommy?" She powered up. "VENUS LOVE ARROW!" The youma laughed as she caught the arrow and threw it down. 

"Little girls shouldn't be fighting flowers," snarled the youma and Chibi Venus got blasted. Venus caught her.

"I cannot fight anymore Mommy," said Chibi Venus. "My attacks are nothing."

"That's not true," assured Venus. "You have a new power inside of you. You just have to believe in it and believe in me."

"I believe in you Mommy," said Chibi Venus.

"Concentrate hard," said Venus. "You will feel the power growing inside of you. Remember I believe in you and I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," whispered Chibi Venus. She concentrated hard. She began to glow with the new power. "I can feel it," she told her self. "I can feel my new power. I feel stronger."

"Go for it," said Venus. "Have a moment in the spotlight. Go and rescue our friends."

Chibi Venus jumped up and ran over to the battle. Mercury and Chibi Mercury were struggling to get free from the deadly leaves. Chibi Moon was wrapped up in a vine. "You noxious weed," shouted Chibi Venus. "How dare you hurt my friends. I have a new power now and I am going to use it." She powered up. "I am the Sailor Scout of love and beauty and I have a powerful new attack!" 

"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" A large heart came out and hit the flower exploding on contact. Mercury, Chibi Mercury and Chibi Moon were freed.

"Now Chibi Moon," shouted Chibi Venus as her mother came up and hugged her.

"Good job my darling," said Venus.

Chibi Moon pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!"

The youma screamed as she got hit and turned back into a flower.

"You meddling brats," screamed Evella. "I'll find a way to get you one way or the other."

"You will have to kill me first," said Mercury in rage as she cradled her daughter in her arms.

"That is right," said Venus. "We will protect our children at whatever cost."

"Do not tempt me," shouted Evella. "If I kill your daughters I will destroy you too and that is my goal. I will do whatever it takes to accomplish my goal." With that she disappeared.

"That was some attack Chibi Venus," said Chibi Moon. "You got your new power."

"Yes," said Chibi Venus. "Thanks to the person I love the most." She turned and gave Venus a hug. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too," said Venus returning the hug.

****

Chapter 6: Chibi Mercury's New Attack

It was after dinner that evening. Tonight had been a night where everyone had dinner together in the dining room as one big family. Amy and Greg were now heading back to their quarters. In her arms Amy carried a very sleepy Ariel. The child was worn out from today's battle with the flower youma. Ariel almost fell asleep in her dinner. She had been known to do that from time to time. Right mow Amy just wanted to get her child to bed.

They got back to their quarters. "Okay Ariel," said Amy softly. "Give Daddy a kiss and we will get you into bed."

Ariel leaned over to Greg and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight Daddy," she said.

"Goodnight Angel," said Greg as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

Amy carried Ariel to her room and began changing her into her nightgown. Ariel was very sleepy and just wanted to lie right down. She didn't even want a story read tonight which was a sure sign of how tired she was.

"Mommy," said Ariel sleepily as Amy tucked her into bed.

"Yes Darling," asked Amy.

"Do you think all of us are going to get a new power," asked Ariel.

"I'm sure you are," replied Amy. "Are you desperate for a new power?"

"My attacks are the weakest," said Ariel.

"So are mine," said Amy. "But I have always fought using my brains. That is the way I fight. I have my computer and visor to use in battle just like you. You need to start relying on your brains power to help you in battle."

"I do use my brains," said Ariel. "But I still want a stronger attack."  
"You will get one," said Amy. "But right now I want you to go to sleep."

"Okay," sighed Ariel.

"Goodnight Darling," said Amy kissing her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you," said Ariel. After Amy left Ariel turned to Moonbeam who was asleep by her. "Are you going to help me discover my new power," she whispered.

Evella and Troye sat outside Crystal Tokyo Elementary School watching the children play. It was recess for the second and third grade classes. 

"I am willing to bet that those meddling Chibi Scouts go here," said Evella. "I say we attack here."

"What ever you say," said Troye holding up the sphere. "Just what should I target?"

"How about the swings," said Evella. "That would make a wonderful youma."

"Then let's do it," said Troye and he activated the sphere.

"Look Daddy," said Moonbeam who was walking with Crescent. "Isn't that the enemy?"

"Yes it is," cried Crescent. "And they are attacking the school. Let's go!"

Annika was playing hopscotch with Gloria and Hope when she suddenly stopped. 

"What is it," asked Gloria.

"I sense evil," she said.

"The ocean is restless," said Hope.

"Anything to get out of school," said Gloria.

Screams came from one end of the playground. The three girls looked and saw the swings were turning into a youma. It had several children wrapped up in a chain.

"Evella's at it again," shouted Hope.

Annika ran over holding up an anti-evil scroll. "Evil spirits disperse," she shouted but missed.

Ariel, Madelyn and Faith came running over. "We have to transform," gasped Faith.

"Over there," called Ariel pointing to the wall. "No one will see us there." The girls ran over and pulled out their transformation sticks.

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"

"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"

"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"

"Now," snarled the youma. "I shall have some fun."

"We won't let you," called a group of voices. The youma looked and saw the Chibi scouts.

"A playground is not a place for battles," called Chibi Mercury.

"It is a place where children can relax," called Chibi Mars.

"And take a break from schoolwork," called Chibi Uranus.

"And have a good time," called Chibi Neptune.

"And play with their friends," shouted Chibi Saturn.

"And get into fights," finished Chibi Venus.

"That's not a reason," hissed Chibi Mars as sweat drops came out of everyone's heads.

"Any way," called Chibi Mercury. "We are the future guardians of the palace and in the name of the moon…"

"We will punish you," shouted all the Chibi Scouts.

"So these are the Chibi Scouts I am to dispose of," said the youma.

"I won't let you," shouted Chibi Uranus and she powered up.

"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" The attack hit the youma who got angry. He held up his hand and a large swing appeared behind the Chibi Scouts. It forced itself under the Chibi Scouts and began swinging around. They all began to scream.

"I am so dizzy," shouted Chibi Mars.

"I can't hold on," screamed Chibi Saturn.

Chibi Mercury powered up. "MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS!" The attack did not do anything and Chibi Mercury went flying off.

"Chibi Mercury," shouted Chibi Neptune but no one could let go.

Chibi Mercury crashed to the ground. "I cannot help them," she said to herself. "I am not the strongest fighter."

"You can help them," said a voice and Chibi Mercury looked up. She saw a little boy with blue hair like hers and a crescent moon on his head.  
"Moonbeam," she gasped. "I knew you were going to come to me as a human."

"You have brain power to help your friends," Moonbeam stated. "But you also have a powerful new attack hiding inside of you. You need to believe in yourself."

"I believe," said Chibi Mercury.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," said Moonbeam. "Concentrate and let the new power emerge."

Chibi Mercury closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She felt new power building up inside her. "I can feel it," she cried. "I can feel my new power."

"Use it," said Moonbeam as he leaned over and kissed Chibi Mercury on the cheek. "Use it to save your friends."

Chibi Mercury jumped up and ran to the battle. The rest of the Chibi Scouts were still on the spinning swing.

"I am going to be sick," cried Chibi Mars.

"Me too," wailed Chibi Saturn.

"Hold on everyone," shouted Chibi Mercury and she began to power up. She felt her new power charging. "I can do it," she assured herself. "I can save my friends."

"MERCURY ICE GLACIER!" The icy glacier flew out and hit the spinning swing. It stopped and the Chibi Scouts all groaned as they landed on the ground.

"Sailor Moon is not here," shouted Chibi Mercury. "We have to hit her with all we have got."

"MARS FIRESTORM!"

"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"

"MERCURY ICE GLACIER!"

"TIDAL WAVE!"

"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"

"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"

The youma screamed the multiple attacks bombarded him. It left him very weak.

"Sorry we are late," said Chibi Jupiter. 

"We were in class," stated Chibi Pluto.

"We need you," called Chibi Mercury. 

Chibi Pluto powered up and attacked. "SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!" The last attack did it and the youma screamed and returned to normal.

"You meddling brats," screamed Evella. "I will not give up." With that she disappeared.

"Good job everyone," said Moonbeam as he and Crescent came up. Moonbeam was a kitten again. Chibi Mercury picked him up and hugged him.

"Thank you for helping me to discover my new attack," she whispered to him.

"I am glad I could help," said Moonbeam licking Chibi Mercury's cheek.

"Excuse me," said Chibi Mars. "But I am going to be sick."

"Me too," gasped Chibi Saturn. The two little girls were very green. They ran to the bathroom.

"Are you two all right," asked Ariel in the school clinic later.

"I think so," said Annika.

"But our mothers are going to come and get us," moaned Madelyn.

At that moment Raye and Hotaru came in. "Sweetheart are you all right," asked Raye kneeling down by her daughter.

"It was that youma we fought," moaned Annika. "He swung us around on this swing and we got dizzy."

"It made us very sick," added Madelyn as Hotaru felt her forehead.

"Sad," said Hotaru with a sigh. "We cannot even send our children to school without them having to fight a battle."

"I know," said Raye as she held Annika close to her.

"Chibi Mercury has a new power now," said Annika.

"You do," asked Raye.

"Yes," said Ariel proudly. "Thanks to Moonbeam."

Ariel gazed out the window at Moonbeam who was on the fence. She smiled and waved to him. What a good and loyal friend he has turned out to be.

****

Chapter 7: Chibi Jupiter's New Power

Daisy sat on her bed as she gazed out the window. She was feeling very depressed. All she could think about was the recent battles and her lack of participation in them. Daisy was a dedicated Sailor Scout and lately she was feeling like she was in a slump.

"Are you all right Daisy," asked Lita as she came into the room.

"I guess," mumbled Daisy.

"You were very quiet at dinner tonight," said Lita as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "Is there something you want to talk about."

"No," Daisy replied.

"Come on," coaxed Lita. "What's a mother for?"

Daisy sat silently for a minute and then spoke. "I am no longer strong."

"Why do you say that," asked Lita.

"All of the inner Chibi Scouts have a new power except me," cried Daisy. "And in that last battle my attack was the only one not needed. Have I lost my position as the strongest inner Chibi Scout?"

Lita thought for a minute. She remembered going through a similar experience as a teen when the Sailor Scouts were fighting the Death Busters. Lita finally retreated to training in the mountains. There she realized that teamwork was the most important thing. "I understand what you are going through," she told her daughter. "But since the other inner scouts have new powers I am sure that you will find yours soon too."

"I hope so," said Daisy. "Because right now I feel useless."

"You are not useless," said Lita as she turned Daisy's face up toward hers. "You are a powerful Sailor Scout and you will find a new power soon."

Daisy wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly. Lita held Daisy close to her wanting to do everything she could to reassure her. "Tell you what," she said. "Why don't we go into town and check out my flower shop right now. It might take your mind off of things. It won't matter if you are up a little bit past your bedtime tonight."

"Okay," cried Daisy in delight. Lita owned a flower shop and a restaurant in town. She hired people to manage it but she always liked to go and check up on them. Daisy hoped to inherit them one day. Annika already stood to inherit the Hino shrine one-day. Hand in hand Lita and Daisy left.

Evella and Troye hovered over the bustling town planning their next move. A group of children were going to the ice cream shop. Evella thought how perfect for her next attack.

"Ready Troye," asked Evella.

"I am ready," replied Troye and he held up the sphere. It began to glow.

"Thank you for the new dress Mama," said Annika.

"Your welcome," said Raye. "I am glad you like it."

"Hi Raye and Annika," said Rini coming up. "Are you on your way back to the palace?"

"Yes," replied Raye. "Annika and I decided to do some shopping."

"I had to meet a couple of classmates about a school project," said Rini. "I am on my way home too."

"Then we can all walk together," said Raye.

"Look," cried Annika. "There's Aunt Lita and Daisy coming out of their flower shop. Hi Daisy!"  
"Annika," called Daisy and she ran over to the group.

As the children began talking Raye spoke to Lita. "Checking on your flower shop?"

"Yes," said Lita. "Daisy is feeling a little down right now because she is the only inner Chibi Scout without a new power. I thought this would help take her mind off of things."

"Good idea," said Raye. "I have to go and check on the shrine tomorrow and I will probably take Annika with me."

"Everyone," called Crescent running up to the group.   
"What is it Crescent," asked Lita.

"The enemy is attacking again," panted Crescent. "By the ice cream shop."

"Let's go," said Raye. "Come on kids. We have to transform."

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"

After transformations the Sailor Scouts ran toward the battle. They saw an ice cream youma capturing the people of Crystal Tokyo.

"An ice cream youma," said Chibi Mars. "Just like the one the Negaverse created when I went back to the 20th century with the black star crystal."

"Don't talk about that," said Mars who was still recovering from the fright she had when she found out what her daughter had done.

"Hold it right there," shouted Chibi Moon dashing forward. "Ice cream is supposed to be a delightful treat for everyone. I will not allow you to use it for evil. I am the agent of love and justice and the future Queen Sailor Chibi Moon. On behalf of the moon I will punish you."

"I am a guardian and I will punish you on behalf of Mars," said Sailor Mars.

"I too am a guardian and I will punish you on behalf of the planet Jupiter," said Sailor Jupiter.

"And we the future guardians will punish you too," said Chibi Mars and Chibi Jupiter.

"How annoying," said Evella. "Take care of them my youma."

"With pleasure," snarled the youma and he held up his hand. Frozen ice pops came out. Sailor Mars and Chibi Mars quickly dodged it. Mars powered up.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The sniper flew out and hit the youma stopping the ice pops from coming out.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled and he threw out some sauce like topping. It hit Mars, Chibi Mars, and Chibi Moon.

"Yucky," wailed Chibi Mars.

"I can't move," shouted Mars.

"It's sticky," cried Chibi Moon.

"I'll get you out," called Jupiter and she powered up. 

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The attack only made the youma angry. He held up his hand and blasted Jupiter.

"Mom." shouted Chibi Jupiter. She ran over to her mother's side.

"It's up to you my darling," said Jupiter placing a hand on Chibi Jupiter's cheek.

"I can't," said Chibi Jupiter. "I am not strong enough."

"Yes you are," said a voice and Chibi Jupiter turned to see a man with orange hair standing by her. Chibi Jupiter saw a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Crescent," she cried. "Mom look its Crescent. He's been turned into a human."

"I know," said Jupiter weakly. "Listen to what he has to say."

"You have a new power sleeping inside of you," said Crescent. "It is time to awaken it."

"How do I do that," asked Chibi Jupiter.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," Crescent instructed. "You will feel it coming."

"Go on Darling," coaxed Jupiter. "You can do it."

Chibi Jupiter took Crescent's hands and closed her eyes. She felt herself begin to glow as the new power surfaced. "I can feel it," she cried. "I can feel my new power."

"Go and save your friends now," said Crescent. "Go back to being the tough fighter we all know and love."

"I will," said Chibi Jupiter. "I will make that monster pay for what he did to my mother and my friends."

"Go for it," called Jupiter filled with pride.

Chibi Jupiter ran over. Mars, Chibi Mars, and Chibi Moon were still trapped in the sticky mess. "Now to finish you off," said the youma.

"I won't let you," shouted Chibi Jupiter. "I have a new power now and I am prepared to use it. I won't let you hurt my mom or my friends again."

"Over confidant aren't we," asked the youma. "Well we will see how powerful you are."

Chibi Jupiter powered up. She concentrated on her new power. "I call on the planet of Jupiter. Help me to use my new power to defeat this youma." She felt the power rise up in her and she charged.

"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" The new attack flew out and hit the youma who screamed in agony. The sticky mess surrounding Mars, Chibi Mars, and Chibi Moon disappeared.

"Wow," said Chibi Mars. "That was amazing."

"Now Chibi Moon," shouted Chibi Jupiter.

"Right," said Chibi Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" 

The youma screamed as he disappeared.

"I'll get you yet," snarled Evella. "You just wait." She and Troye disappeared.

"Wonderful," cried Jupiter hugging her daughter. "I am so proud of you."  
"Now all of the inner Chibi Scouts have a new power," said Mars.

"Thanks to Crescent and my mom I found mine," said Chibi Jupiter proudly.

"You did a good job," said Crescent as he jumped on Chibi Jupiter's shoulder. He had been turned into a cat again.

"Thank you Crescent," whispered Chibi Jupiter and Crescent nuzzled against her cheek.

Evella was furious. "I need to beat those brats," she raged. "I have to find a way."

"How about Aurora," suggested Troye. "You want revenge against her too don't you?"

"I forgot about her," said Evella. "She was the one who helped the Chibi Scouts defeat me."

Evella thought for a minute. "The way I can get even with Evella is to do something to the brat who she hid the pearl in. She became very close friends with that child."

"Do you remember which Chibi Scout was her friend," asked Troye.

"No," said Evella. "But I have a plan. If I can do something that would make the child call for Aurora to help her then I can capture that brat."

"I have an idea," said Troye.

"Let's hear it," said Evella and she listened to Troye's plan. 

****

Chapter 8: Sudden Growth and Aurora's Return

That night the queen and all of the Scouts met in Raye's quarters. They held the meeting in the temple, which was connected, to her quarters.

"We have to find a way to put Evella away for good," said Amy.

"She is after our daughters," stated Lita. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my child."

"As will I," said Haruka.

"What I am afraid of is that Evella may remember that Annika was the holder of the pearl in the last battle," said Raye. "That could make her a prime target for revenge."

"The girls' seem determined to fight this one till the end," Serenity pointed out. "Rini has told me over and over that she can handle it."

"I have faith in Rini," said Hotaru. "But the rest of the Chibi Scouts are just children and have not been scouts for very long."

"We just have to help out when we can," said Mina.

"Mama," said a sleepy voice from the door. Everyone looked over and saw Annika.

"What are you doing up," asked Raye. "You are supposed to be in bed."

"I can't sleep," said Annika coming over and climbing on Raye's lap.

"We are having a meeting," said Raye. "Why don't you go to Daddy?"

"I want to be with you," said Annika.

"Very well," said Raye. She positioned Annika so that she was lying down with her head on her lap. "But you have to promise to be quiet and that you will try and sleep."

"Promise," said Annika.

Raye looked apologetically at the others. "Sorry about this."

"Don't apologize," laughed Micharu. "We are all parents here."

"On with the meeting," said Setsuna. "How powerful is Evella."

"She does not seem as powerful as last time," said Amy. "She has to turn inanimate objects into youmas to fight her battles. With the inner Chibi Scouts' new powers they have all been defeated."

"I have just had this feeling that she is going to try a new technique since the one she is using is not working," said Raye. "I have consulted a fire reading but I have not found out anything yet."

"Then we must find a way to defeat Evella with what we know," said Lita.

"This is our battle," cried Annika bolting up right.

"Annika you promised you would be quiet," said Raye firmly.

Annika ignored her. "Evella is after us. We should be able to fight this battle."

"You don't understand little one," said Micharu. "When you are a parent and your child is in danger you will do whatever it takes to protect her."

"Don't you believe in us," asked Annika. "We have proven that we can fight and now some of us have new powers."

"Sweetheart," said Raye gently. "It would not matter to me if your powers were ten times stronger I would still do everything I can to protect you. The same with everyone else in this room."

"Why," asked Annika. "Don't you believe in us?"

"Of course we do," said Amy. "But the parental need to protect our children is stronger."

Serenity put her hand on Annika's head. Annika gazed up into Serenity's eyes. "Don't be stubborn," she said. "Accept help from your parents and family."

Annika nodded her head. "Okay!"

"Now," said Raye making Annika lie back down on her lap. "You promised you would be quiet otherwise you are going back to bed."

"Yes Mama," said Annika as she snuggled down in Raye's lap. She began to drift off as she listened to the conversation. "We can beat Evella," she thought to herself. "We can."

"What do you mean our parents' were having a meeting last night," demanded Rini.

"They were having a meeting about defeating Evella," said Annika in alarm.   
"I guess they don't think we can do it on our own," pouted Daisy.

"They are our mothers," Maggie pointed out. "They only want to protect us."

"Maggie you are too mature," said Rini rolling her eyes.

"I'll show my mom that I can defeat Evella without her help," said Gloria through clenched teeth.

"I don't think it's a bad thing that our parents want to help," said Hope.

"Me either," added Ariel.

A scream suddenly interrupted the conversation. The girls ran toward the sound and saw a youma terrorizing the people. "Let's go girls," shouted Rini.

"Right," called the others.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"

"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"

After transformations were complete the Chibi Scouts jumped forward. "Hold it right there," shouted Chibi Moon. "People everyday just go about their business. I will not allow you to disrupt the flow of activity. I am the agent of love and Justice Sailor Chibi Moon. On behalf of the moon I will punish you."

"And we the sailor team," shouted the rest of the Chibi Scouts. "Will punish you too."

Evella came forward laughing. "I am so glad to see you," she said. "I was hoping we could lure you here today."

"What's that supposed to mean," demanded Chibi Jupiter.

The youma suddenly turned into Troye. "It was just another evil fairy," said Chibi Saturn in disgust.

"That's right," laughed Evella. "Do it Troye!"

"My pleasure," said Troye and he held up the sphere. A dark force of energy suddenly engulfed all of the Chibi Scouts except for Chibi Moon. Chibi Moon turned in fury to Troye.

"What are you doing to them," she yelled.

"Don't worry," said Evella. "We are just changing them."

"Changing them," gasped Chibi Moon. "How?"

"Take a look," said Evella as the energy disappeared.

Chibi Moon turned and was shocked. All of the Chibi Scouts were teenagers like her. "Why did you do this," she asked.

"I have my reasons," snarled Evella as she and Troye vanished.

"Brilliant idea Troye," laughed Evella. "The brat who was Aurora's friend will call her to change them back to kids. Once we find out which one we will capture her."

"I told you this would work," said Troye. "Those girls are not ready to be grown up yet. Aurora will be able to help them."

"Now," said Evella. "We sit and wait."

"Sorry," gasped Chibi Mars as she fell down against Chibi Pluto. When she got turned into a teenager her strap on shoes turned into high heels like the ones her mother wore with her uniform. She was not used to wearing heels.

"I wonder what the reason for this was," said Chibi Jupiter who was now as tall as her mother.  
"I don't know," said Chibi Saturn. "But I don't like this."

"Me either," said Chibi Mars.

"I like it," said Chibi Venus.

"You would," said Chibi Uranus.

"How I am going to break this to your parents," wailed Chibi Moon.

"We'll do it," said Chibi Mercury.  
"No we don't want to shock them," said Chibi Pluto.

"Chibi Pluto's right," said Chibi Neptune. "Chibi Moon will have to tell them."

"Lucky me," said Chibi Moon with a sigh.

Annika stared at herself in the mirror. She had on one of her mother's nightgowns since hers did not fit. Rini had told all of the scouts what had happened. Just as everyone suspected the parents had been shocked. Mercury, Luna, and Artemis were trying to find a way to turn all of the Chibi Scouts back into children. So far they were unsuccessful. Gloria was delighted to be a teenager. She was much more obnoxious than usual at dinner tonight. Hope was thrilled with her new body. According to Faith, Hope stood in front of the mirror for hours looking at her woman's body. Annika did not like this. She wanted to be a little girl again. She was not ready to be a teenager yet. Annika suddenly began to cry. 

Raye came into the room. "What is it Sweetheart?"

"I don't want this body anymore," sobbed Annika. "I want to be back to normal."

"You will have this body one day," said Raye as she put an arm around her daughter.  
"I'll be ready for it then," choked Annika. "But I am still a little girl and I want to go back to my little girl body."

"Amy, Luna and Artemis are working on it," said Raye. "In the meantime you have to be patient."

"I can't even sit on your lap right now," sobbed Annika. "I am too big."

"I don't care how big you are," said Raye. "You can always sit on my lap."

Annika looked at her mother who went and sat down on the bed. Annika immediately went over and sat down on Raye's lap. Raye held her daughter close trying to reassure her. Eventually the sobs died down and Annika was calmer.

"You may be in a teenager's body," said Raye. "But your bedtime is the same. So get in."

Annika smiled and climbed into bed. Raye gave her a kiss goodnight and then left the room. Annika lay thinking about the dilemma she was in. She wanted to go back to normal. 

A thought suddenly struck her. She sat up. "Stardust," she gasped. "I just thought of someone who could help."

"Who," asked Stardust.

"Aurora," said Annika. "I still have the flute she gave me. Maybe I can summon her."

"Give it a try," said Stardust.

Annika concentrated and then began to play the flute. The sweet melody filled the room. Suddenly a bright light appeared and Aurora emerged from it.

"Aurora," cried Annika flinging her arms around the fairy.

"Annika what happened to you," asked Aurora as she returned the hug.

Annika filled Aurora in on everything that had happened since Evella returned.

"I was afraid that would happed," said Aurora. "Sometimes when an evil fairy is sealed away he or she is released by someone who is still loyal to them. That is what happened with Evella."

"She did this to all of us," said Annika. "Please could you turn us back. I am not ready to be a teenager yet."

"I doubt your mothers are ready for it either," said Aurora. She placed her hand on Annika's head. A bright light washed over her. When the light was gone Annika looked at herself. She was in her own body again.

"You did it," she squealed. "I knew you could do it."

"Annika," said Raye coming into the room. "There is a time for sleeping and a time for playing." She stopped talking when she saw Aurora on the room. "You're back," she said. Then she looked at Annika, "And you are back to normal."

"I thought maybe Aurora could help so I called her," said Annika.

"Thank you," said Raye as she gathered the child into her arms. "I was not ready for my baby to grow up yet."

"It was my pleasure," said Aurora. "Now I had better go and take care of the others. I am sure their mothers would like their daughters back to normal."

"Go take care of Gloria first," said Raye. "She has been much ruder and more obnoxious since this has happened. I am sure Mina will be grateful."

"I'll do that," said Aurora. She turned to Annika. "Take care my little maiden of friendship." She disappeared. 

Raye looked at Annika and began to laugh. "What's so funny," asked Annika.

"Take a look at yourself," laughed Raye.

Annika looked at herself and saw that her mother's nightgown was dropping off of her. She began to giggle too. "I guess I do look funny," she said.

Raye pulled one of Annika's nightgowns out of the drawer. Once Annika was changed she went to bed happy to be back to normal.

"We got it," said Evella in delight. "We not only know who Aurora's friend is but the identities of all the Chibi Scouts. That was a good idea you had. The spell you put on them kept them under our surveillance."

"Now what are we going to do," asked Troye.

"I am going to capture Aurora's special friend," Evella replied. "Then the plan to destroy the Chibi Scouts will be put into action."

****

Chapter 9: Capture 

"I was having so much fun being a teenager," said Hope with a sigh. "I was so beautiful."

"I liked it too," said Gloria. "Why did you have to call Aurora to turn us back to normal Annika?"

"Because it is not time for us to grow up yet," said Annika.

"I was glad to go back to normal," said Madelyn.

"Me too," said Ariel. "Daddy could not put me on my shoulders when I was big."

"Well I am glad you are all back to normal," said Rini. "You all may have had teenagers' bodies but you still had the minds of children."

"Ha," said Gloria. "I still liked it."

"Wait," said Annika suddenly.

"What is it," asked Daisy.

"I sense evil," said Annika. The girls immediately spread out to look. Suddenly a beam of black energy came down and engulfed Annika who screamed in terror.

"Annika," screamed Faith as she ran over to her.

"We have got to get her out of there," yelled Maggie.

"Hang on Annika," shouted Rini.

"Help me," screamed Annika.

Gloria couldn't stand it. She ran over to the beam and grabbed Annika's hands. She frantically tried to pull Annika out but the force was too strong. Suddenly Gloria felt herself and Annika being pulled upward.

"Gloria," screamed Rini.

"Annika," shouted Daisy. She ran over to the beam but she got knocked down. The beam vanished taking Annika and Gloria with it.

"Annika, Gloria," screamed all of the girls in horror.

"Come on," said Rini. "We have got to get back to the palace."

The girls ran toward the palace at top speed.

"Where are we," asked Annika in fright as she clutched Gloria. They were in a dark cavern of some kind and Annika was scared to death.  
"I don't know," said Gloria. "Stop being such a coward. We'll find a way out of here."

"I am not a coward," snapped Annika. Then she listened closely. "I hear footsteps."

"Welcome my dears," said Evella coming in.

"You," said Gloria in rage. "Why have you brought us here?"

"Oh I have great plans for Annika here," said Evella. "Or should I say Sailor Chibi Mars?"

Annika gasped in horror. "She knows who I am."

"Of course I do," laughed Evella. "But I was not expecting Sailor Chibi Venus to come with you."

"Well," said Gloria holding up her transformation pen. "I guess since we all know who we all are Annika and I might as well transform."

"Right," said Annika taking out her transformation pen.

"Oh I don't think so," said Evella with a laugh. She held up her hand and Gloria and Annika suddenly found themselves up against the wall with restraints around them. The transformation pens fell to the floor.   
"How do you know who we are," asked Gloria.

"It's simple," said Evella. "When I turned you into teenagers I also planted a surveillance device in each of you. I was able to watch as you turned back into your real selves. I was also able to see who Aurora's special friend was. I wanted to capture her so I did."

"So all of that was just a plan to trap Annika," asked Gloria.

"Yes," said Evella. "But I was not expecting you to join us. You are a nice bonus." 

"What are you going to do with us," asked Annika.

"All in good time," laughed Evella. "Now I think it is time for you girls to go to sleep for a while."

"No one but my parents tells me when to sleep," snapped Gloria. "And I don't listen tot hem either."

"Silence," snarled Evella and she put her hand out. A blast of energy came out. Annika and Gloria screamed and then went unconscience. Troye came in.   
"What do you plan to do Evella," he asked.

"I am going to use these two to accomplish my mission," said Evella. She looked over the two girls closely. "Aurora's friend is so sweet she could give me cavities," she said in disgust. "How disgusting. Never mind. I will make her go so mad she will destroy herself."

"And what about the other one," said Troye. "She is a spitfire."

"I will make her go so mad she will destroy the rest of the Chibi Scouts," laughed Evella. "Let's get to work. Not only do we have to fix them we also have to erase their memories of this encounter."

"Then we will return them," said Troye. "I love your ideas." 

Evella and Troye laughed. The evil laughter filling the cavern.

****

Chapter 10: The Search

Rini and the other children stood in front of the King, Queen, scouts and knights telling them what happened. Mars put her hand to her chest and began to sway. Mercury quickly caught her. "Steady now," she said.

"This can't be," wailed Venus. "Where's my daughter?" She began to sob uncontrollably. Venus Knight put his arms around her. She began to sob in his shoulder.  
"We have to find them," cried Mars as tears rolled down her face too. Mars Knight came over and held her tightly.

"Let's divide up into search parties," suggested King Endymion. "Serenity and I will stay here just in case they are able come back on their own. Why doesn't everyone else go with his or her families? Amy, Greg, and Ariel will have their computers with them. Each one of you three should divide up. If you can pick up the girls on your computers then inform the party that is closest."  
"Right," said everyone and headed for the door.

"I hope we can find them," said Hope as she, Faith, Haruka, and Micharu went out searching.

"We will find them," said Haruka. "I won't rest until we do."

"I just wished I could have done something to help," said Faith.

"You are helping now," said Micharu putting a reassuring arm around Faith's shoulder.

"Haruka and Micharu," Greg's voice over the communicators.

"Yes," said Haruka.

"I have picked up readings on Gloria very close to you," said Greg. "She is about fifty feet south of you. I have informed Mina and Asai and they are headed over in your direction."

"We'll get her," said Micharu and she signed off. They headed in the direction Greg told them too. In some bushes Gloria lay unconscience. 

"Gloria," cried Hope. "Wake up."

Gloria moaned and came too. "What am I doing here," she asked groggily.

"What is the last thing you remember," asked Micharu smoothing Gloria's hair back from her face.

"I remember Annika and I being pulled up in this beam," said Gloria. "I don't remember anything else."

"We have to get you back to the palace," said Haruka. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," said Gloria. She tried to stand but she only collapsed. Haruka caught her. 

"I had better carry her," said Haruka as she scooped Gloria up. The five of them headed toward the palace. They ran into Mina, Asai and Rini.

"Gloria," screamed Mina as she ran over and took the child out of Haruka's arms. She hugged the child tightly. "Thank God you are all right."

"Mommy," said Gloria weakly.

"Let's get her back to the palace," said Asai. Mina nodded in agreement and they headed back toward the palace.

"I tried to save them Mom," said Daisy. "But I couldn't."

"According to Rini it was a powerful force of energy," Lita reassured her daughter. "And since you had not transformed you did not stand a chance against it."

"I just hope we can find Annika," said Daisy. 

"We will," said Ken. "Gloria has been found so we should find Annika."

"Lita and Ken," Amy's voice spoke over the communicator.

"Yes Amy," said Lita.

"I have readings on Annika about a mile east of you," said Amy. "I am with Raye and Chad. We are heading toward that position. Since you are closer you should get to her first."

"We're on our way," said Lita as she signed off.   
"Let's go," said Ken and they all ran in the direction indicated. They got to an old abandoned shack. "She must be in there."

The three of them went in. Annika was curled up in a fetal position moaning. Lita rushed over to her side. "It's okay Annika," she said gently. "You are safe now."

"What am I doing here," moaned Annika.

"You don't remember anything," asked Daisy.  
"No," said Annika. "I remember being pulled up in this beam and then waking up here."

"Same with Gloria," said Ken.

"I want my mama," sobbed Annika.

"She's on her way honey," said Lita. Annika tried to get up but couldn't so Lita had to pick her up. "Let's go home."

On the way back to the palace they ran into Raye, Chad, and Amy. "Annika," cried Raye. She snatched Annika from Lita's arms and began to flood the child's face with kisses. "I am so glad you are all right."

"Mama," choked Annika and she began to cry hard.

"It's all right Sweetheart," said Raye. "You're safe now."

"Let's take her back to the palace," said Amy. "I need to give both her and Gloria an examination to make sure they are all right."

Raye nodded and holding Annika tight went back to the palace.

****

Chapter 11: Nightmares and Hallucinations

Amy had examined both girls and declared both of them all right. Neither one of them had any memories of what had happened. Amy advised Raye and Mina to let it go. Maybe the memories would come back by themselves. Raye and Mina decided that the two girls needed a lot of rest so both were put to bed early that night.

Sometime after midnight Annika woke up. She had this feeling that someone besides Stardust was in the room with her. She got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. She looked in it and saw Evella laughing at her.  
"Get away," shouted Annika. The image of Evella only laughed. "I said get away!" The image just kept laughing. 

"Annika what's wrong," asked Stardust but Annika did not answer. She stared at the mirror with a crazed look on her face.

"Get out of here Evella," screamed Annika in terror.

"Annika there is no one here," cried Stardust but Annika did not hear. Suddenly to Stardust's alarm Annika let out an ear-splitting scream and smashed her fists into the mirror.

The sound of Annika screaming and glass shattering jolted both Raye and Chad awake.

"Annika," gasped Raye as she scrambled out of bed pulling on her robe. She ran towards Annika's room with Chad close behind her. Raye opened the door and was completely unprepared for what she saw. Annika's mirror was shattered and the glass was spread all over the floor. Annika was beating her bloodied fists against the broken pieces screaming in terror. Stardust was trying to get through to her but with no success. Raye ran over and tried to restrain the child. "Annika," she shouted. "What is it Sweetheart?"

Annika continued to scream. She tried to get free from Raye. 

"Annika," yelled Chad. "Calm down. Mama and Daddy are here." 

Annika gave another scream of terror and swiped at Chad's face. She did not seem to see or hear her parents.

"Annika," shouted Raye shaking the child. "It's all right. Mama's here. Come on. Mama's right here." Annika continued to scream. Seeing there was no other way to get through to Annika, Raye turned the child over and spanked her. That knocked Annika back to reality. "I'm sorry baby," said Raye holding the sobbing child close to her. "It was the only way to get you to stop hurting yourself." Annika sobbed hysterically into her mother's shoulder.

"What happened Annika," asked Chad.

"Evella," gasped Annika trying to catch her breath. "She's here in my room."

"No she's not," said Raye.

"Yes she is," sobbed Annika.

"Sweetheart you are seeing things," said Raye as she examined Annika's bloody fists. She noticed that some of the cuts looked very deep. "Chad go and get Amy. She needs to look at these cuts."

Chad left the room. Raye continued to hold Annika tightly. "Get out Evella," screamed Annika. "Get out!"

"She's not here," said Raye but Annika did not hear her. She began to scream in terror again. Chad came back with Amy who took one look at Annika and immediately pulled out a needle. She stuck it in Annika's arm. Annika went limp in her mother's arms.

"I gave her a sedative," said Amy as she began to look at Annika's wounds. "She is going to need stitches. Let's get her down to my office so I can take care of this."

An hour later Raye tucked Annika back into her bed. Her hands were all bandaged up. Amy transformed into Mercury and used her visor to scan the room. "I don't see any sign of the enemy in here," said Mercury. "Are you sure that is what she said?"

"Yes," said Raye. "She was saying that Evella was here."

"She saw her in the mirror too," Stardust added as she licked Annika's face. "That's why she shattered it."

"The only thing I can conclude is that she was hallucinating," said Mercury.

"But what would cause that," asked Chad.  
"We still don't know what happened to her and Gloria today," said Raye. "Could this have something to do with it?"

"That's possible," said Mercury. "We'll check into it tomorrow. In the meantime keep a close eye on her tonight. I'll be back in the morning to examine her."

"Thank you Amy," said Raye gratefully. Chad walked Amy to the door. Raye knelt down by her child and began to pray.

****

Chapter 12: Attempts to Destroy

Gloria stood impatiently while her mother finished doing her hair. She was dressed for school but because her hair was so long, she still needed her mother's help to do it. Gloria still could not remember what had happened the day before. She had slept peacefully that night with no problems at all.

"Destroy the Chibi Scouts," a voice in side of her head instructed.

"Did you say something Mom," asked Gloria.

"No I didn't," Mina replied.

"I heard someone say something to me," insisted Gloria.

"It must have been your imagination," said Mina as she put a bow in Gloria's hair.

"I guess so," said Gloria with a sigh. The voice came back, "Destroy the Chibi Scouts." Gloria shook her head trying to get the voice out.

"What did you do to yourself last night," Hope asked Annika.  
"Evella was everywhere," Annika replied looking at her bandaged hands. She had a hard time in school today because it was hard to write. "I had to get her out of my room."

"Mommy said she was not there," said Ariel.

"I see her every where now," said Annika softly.

"You are flipping out," said Faith.

"Yes," added Maggie. "Try to relax."

"Destroy the Chibi Scouts," the voice in Gloria's head spoke again. All day Gloria had heard the voice. It kept getting louder and louder. 

"I must destroy," Gloria whispered.

"What was that Gloria," asked Rini.

"Nothing," said Gloria trying to shake the thought out of her head. "Nothing at all."

Gloria stood in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. The voice in her head got louder and louder. "You must destroy the Chibi Scouts!"

"Why," asked Gloria.

"Just do it," her reflection told her. "You must destroy them."

A mist came out of the mirror and surrounded Gloria. The mist took the shape of Evella. It entered Gloria's head. Gloria's eyes clouded over. "Destroy the Chibi Scouts."

"I have to destroy the Chibi Scouts," Gloria told herself completely under the spell. She into the kitchen and pulled out a knife. "I will destroy the Chibi Scouts." Gloria left her quarters in search of the other children.

Maggie, Daisy, Madelyn, and Ariel were in the playroom playing a game together. So far Madelyn was winning. Since it was Friday they did not have to do their homework right away. Faith and Hope came in dragging Annika by the hands.

"Come on Annika," said Faith. "Evella is not in here."

"Yes," added Hope. "It will be all right."

"Are you still seeing Evella everywhere," asked Daisy.

"Stop trying to scare us," pleaded Madelyn.

"I'm not," insisted Annika. "I see her all the time."

"You are imagining thing," reassured Maggie.

Gloria came into the playroom. She had a knife in her hand. Her eyes were completely glazed over.

"Gloria are you all right," asked Ariel nervously.

"I must destroy the Chibi Scouts," said Gloria.

"What are you talking about," asked Daisy.

Gloria flew at Daisy and tried to stab her. Daisy tried to hold her off. "What are you doing," she screamed.

Maggie and the twins flew to Daisy's defense trying to pull Gloria off of her. Gloria lunged at each of them with the knife. Ariel and Madelyn screamed and flew out of the room.

"I have to destroy you," shouted Gloria.

"Don't," yelled Maggie. "We are your friends."

Gloria flew at Maggie with the knife. Maggie dodged out of the way banging her head against the table. Daisy grabbed Gloria's wrist and tried to get the knife out of her hands.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" The chain flew out and wrapped itself around Gloria's wrist. Jupiter took the knife out of Gloria's hand. The children collapsed to the floor in relief.

"What were doing," Venus shouted at her daughter.

"Must destroy the Chibi Scouts," Gloria snarled trying to get free from the chain.

"What are you talking about," asked Venus.

Mercury knelt down in front of Gloria and looked closely at her eyes. "She seems to be under some kind of brainwashing."

"Brainwashing," gasped Venus.

"Let's get her to my office," said Mercury and still carrying the chain bound child they left the nursery.

Gloria was completely brainwashed into destroying her comrades. She had violently fought Amy and Mina screaming out what she had to do. Amy finally realized the only way to keep the child from hurting someone else was too restrain her. So Gloria was put into a bed in Amy's make shift hospital room held down by restraints. She still struggled and fought to get away and carry out her mission but the restraints were strong.

"What is wrong with her," asked Mina as she stroked Gloria's hair.

"She has been brainwashed into believing that the rest of the Chibi Scouts are her enemies and she must destroy them," said Amy.  
"This must have something to do with what happened yesterday," said Mina.

"Let me go," snarled Gloria. "I have to destroy the Chibi Scouts. Let me go."

"No," said Mina firmly. "You will stay right here until we get you back to normal."

"Annika is having hallucinations and Gloria is convinced she must destroy her comrades," said Amy. "Both of them were taken yesterday and brought back without any memory of what happened. This has got to be connected somehow."

Amy's communicator suddenly beeped. It was Raye. "Amy I need you," she called. "It's Annika again and this time it is an emergency."

"I'm coming," said Amy and she left. 

Mina stood by Gloria watching her closely. "Don't worry Darling," said Mina. "We will find a way to free you from this."

****

Chapter 13: Lost From Reality

Annika had gone to her room after Gloria's attack on all of them. She could not believe what was happening. Everywhere she looked she saw Evella and now Gloria was trying to kill all of them. Annika gazed at the place where her mirror was. Raye had cleaned it up during the night. She looked down at her bandaged hands. They still hurt. 

"What is going on," she asked herself. "What is happening to me?"

Suddenly she heard laughter. Annika looked up and saw Evella was in her room. "Get away," she screamed but Evella continued to laugh. Annika began to throw her toys and books at the image of Evella. She began to scream hysterically. "Go away!" Annika ran out of her quarters screaming at the top of her lungs. She crashed into Maggie and Setsuna who was away from the Gates of Time at the moment.

"Annika what is it," asked Setsuna holding the hysterical child close.

"Are you seeing Evella again," asked Maggie in alarm. 

"Get away," screamed Annika who did not see her friends. She only saw Evella. She broke free from Setsuna's grasp and continued to run.

"Annika come back," called Setsuna and she and Maggie took off after the hysterical child.

Annika continued to run. She ended up in the ballroom. Evella was everywhere. No matter where Annika was she was there. "I have to get away," she screamed.

"Annika," shouted Raye as she came in with Setsuna and Maggie. "You are all right. Mama is here."

Annika continued to scream. She did not see her mother, Setsuna or Maggie. She only saw Evella. She was trapped. Annika flew toward the window.

"Annika," screamed Raye as she ran toward the child. Annika did not hear. She crashed out the window shattering it and landing on the grass. She was covered with blood but kept trying to get away. Raye finally caught up with her and grabbed her. Annika screamed and fought trying to get free. Setsuna came over and tried to give Raye a hand but the little girl was fighting very hard. Maggie watched the whole thing in tears. Raye contacted Amy over the communicator and asked her to come. "Annika," she pleaded as Annika clawed at her face. "Please stop. It's Mama and I am not going to hurt you."

Annika continued to scream. She did not see her mother. She only saw Evella. "She can't see you," said Setsuna. "She's hallucinating."

Amy arrived and gave Annika a sedative. Annika went limp in her mother's arms. "Let's take her inside," said Amy and she and Raye left with Annika in her arms.

Maggie was crying. This whole thing was very upsetting. Setsuna went over and put her arms around her daughter and held her tightly. "It's okay," she assured Maggie. "We'll get this taken care of."

Like Gloria, Annika had to be restrained to a bed. Amy cleaned and tended to the cuts. Stitches had to be put in her forehead. Raye sat by her daughter praying. Mina kept vigil by Gloria refusing to leave her side.

"I think both girls are victims of brainwashing," Amy told the King and Queen who had come by to see what was going on.  
"You think Evella is behind this," asked Serenity who was distressed at seeing two of her best friends so upset.

"She has to be," said Amy. "The only thing I can conclude is that yesterday Evella must have captured them and programmed Annika to hallucinate and destroy herself and Gloria to destroy everyone else."

"We have to stop her," said Endymion. "We cannot allow this to go on."

"I agree," said Serenity. "How disgusting to use children to do her dirty work. We will find a way to stop her."

"Tonight we will have a meeting with all of the Knights and Scouts," said Endymion. "We will put a stop to this once and for all."

No one noticed Rini listening outside the door.

****

Chapter 14: Rini's Idea

"We have to stop Evella," Rini told the other children that evening.

"How," asked Daisy. "Without Chibi Mars or Chibi Venus we are weaker. We cannot use Sailor Teleport or Sailor Planet Attack without those two."

"She's right Rini," said Maggie. "Maybe we need to let our parents take over."

"I have an idea," said Rini.

"And what idea is that," asked Ariel.

"We summon Aurora," whispered Rini. "I am sure she can help us."

"And how are we going to do that," asked Faith.

"Yes," added Hope. "Annika was the only one who could do that."

"And she is not able to," Madelyn put in.

"She still has that flute Aurora gave her," said Rini. "I am going to get it. We can figure out how to use it."

"It's worth a try," admitted Maggie.

"Then let's go," said Rini and she led the children toward Annika's quarters. There was no one in since Raye and Chad was with Annika. The girls went into Annika's bedroom and stared in horror. The bedroom, which was usually so clean, was completely trashed. Her toys and books were all over the floor. Maggie walked over and picked up the stuffed Stardust Annika had made. It was torn.

"I am going to try and fix this for her," said Maggie. "She worked hard on this and would be upset to see this."

Daisy was picking up the toys. Ariel started picking up the books. In a few minutes the other girls joined in. Pretty soon the room was clean. Rini looked in Annika's drawers and found the flute. "I found it," she said.

"You can't play the flute," Hope pointed out.

"I know but you can," said Rini holding out the flute to Hope.

"Me," said Hope. 

"Do you remember the tune Annika played to get Aurora," asked Rini.

"Yes," Hope answered.

"Come on Hope,' Faith encouraged. "You can do it."

Hope closed her eyes and concentrated. The tune came into her head. Hope started to play it on the flute. She got it right. A bright light filled the room and Aurora appeared.

"Why are you calling me," she asked. "Where's Annika?"

"She needs your help right now," said Rini. She told Aurora what had happened in the last 24 hours. Aurora was horrified. "Where are Annika and Gloria now," she asked.

"Mommy has them in her sick room," Ariel replied.

"They are both sedated," added Rini.

"Then let's go," said Aurora and all of them joined hands. A white light surrounded them and they disappeared.

Amy was changing the I.V. on the two girls. Chad and Raye sat by Annika while Asai and Mina stayed by Gloria. Everyone felt so helpless. If only there was some way to free these two girls from this spell. Suddenly a bright light filled the room. The five adults looked up and saw Aurora and the rest of the children appear.

"Aurora," gasped Raye running over to her in tears. "Please help her."

"Gloria too," choked Mina.

"Let me take a look," said Aurora and she walked over to the beds. She placed a hand on each of the little girls' heads. "They are under a spell that Evella put on them."

"Can you free them from it," asked Raye.

"I'm afraid not," Aurora replied. "No fairy can undo the spell of another fairy. The only way they can be freed from the spell is if Evella frees them herself or she gets destroyed."

"Then we must destroy Evella," said Raye.

"We want to help," said Rini. "We called Aurora because without Chibi Mars or Chibi Venus we won't stand a chance. We need the help of the Scouts and the Knights."

"I will do whatever it takes to save my child," said Asai.

"So will I," said Chad.

"Then let's do it," said Raye. "We will round everyone up and go and fight Evella."

"What about these two," asked Amy looking at her patients. "Some one needs to keep an eye on them."

"We'll do that," said Luna as she, Artemis, Diana, Crescent, Stardust, and Moonbeam came in. "Go do what you need to do. We will watch the children for you."

"Then let's go," said Amy. "They are heavily sedated and should be out for a while."

Everyone but Raye, Mina and the cats left the room. Raye knelt down by her daughter and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later my sweetheart," she whispered. "When I get back you will be all better."

Mina kissed Gloria on the cheek. "I am going to save you my darling," she said. "I promise."

Raye and Mina left the room leaving the cats to watch over their daughters.

****

Chapter 15: Evella's Final Battle

Aurora stood in the middle of the circle. All of the Scouts, Knights, and Chibi Scouts had joined hands. The King and Queen insisted on coming too. King Endymion became Tuxedo Mask and Neo-Queen Serenity became Sailor Moon. Everyone was ready to see the end of Evella.

"I want everyone to concentrate," said Aurora. She held up her hands and began to glow. The glow engulfed everyone. Then they found themselves in a cavern.

"So this is where she is hiding herself," said Sailor Moon.

"She will pay for what she has done," said Jupiter fiercely. She was grateful that her daughter was okay but she loved Annika and Gloria like daughters too. She was furious that this had happened to them.

"Caution everyone," said Mercury who had her computer out.

"Mommy," said Chibi Mercury tugging at her mother's skirt.

"What is it Darling," asked Mercury.

"I just want to tell you I love you," said Chibi Mercury. 

Mercury smiled at her daughter and gave her a kiss. "I love you too," she replied. "Don't worry. We'll save them."

The rest of the Scouts immediately hugged their children. Mars and Venus both felt their hearts break as they thought of their daughters lying in bed heavily sedated with restraints. Seeing their wives' distress Mars Knight and Venus Knight put comforting arms around them.

"I've got a reading on Evella," said Mercury. "She is this way south."

Everyone followed Mercury through the cavern. Aurora spoke up. "I need to say something to the Knights."

"Go ahead," said Jupiter Knight.

"Your attacks will be nothing to Evella," she stated. "No offense but swords will not work on her. The best thing you can do is to take care of the ones who get knocked down."

"Understood," said Mercury Knight.

"We are mainly here for moral support anyway," added Saturn Knight.

"And we want to do what we can to help our children," finished Mars Knight.

"Very well," said Aurora. "I will do what I can to help too."

"Mom," whispered Chibi Moon.

"What is it my darling," asked Sailor Moon.

"Why did you and dad come to," asked Chibi Moon.

"I put myself in Mars and Venus's shoes," replied Sailor Moon. "I know how I would feel if it was you in those beds heavily sedated and restrained. I want to help bring Annika and Gloria back."

"I am glad you are here," said Chibi Moon. "Fighting together like we did in the 20th century."

"Just like old times," smiled Sailor Moon. 

Welcome everyone," a voice boomed. "So you all decided to let me finish my revenge right here."

"We will do no such thing," shouted Sailor Moon. "I am the queen of this world and I will not let you do what you please to destroy it. I also will not allow you to harm any more children."

Mars rushed forward in rage. "How dare you put such a horrible spell on my daughter," she shouted.

"I will see that you will pay for that," added Venus. She powered up.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The attacks hit Evella who howled with fury. "You will pay for that," she held up her hand and blasted Mars and Venus. They both were sent sprawling. Mars Knight and Venus Knight ran over to their wives and helped them up.

"JUPITER OAK EVOULTION!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Evella sent another blast knocking everyone down.

"There seems to be no choice," said Saturn holding up her silence glaive.

"No Mama," shouted Chibi Saturn.

"She's right," called Saturn Knight. "There is another way we just have to find it."

"Very well," said Saturn. "But if there is no other choice then I will have to do it."

Chibi Saturn was furious. She could not imagine life with out her mother. She looked at the other Chibi Scouts. "Let's do it," she shouted and they powered up.

"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"

"MERCURY ICE GLACIER!"

"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"

"TIDAL WAVE!"

"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"

"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"

"MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!"

Evella was not prepared for all the attacks. They hit her with full force. "You meddling brats," she shouted and she managed to blast them. All of them scattered all over the cavern moaning in pain.

"Anyone else care to challenge me," snarled Evella.

"I will," said Aurora. "It is time to stop Evella."

"I will not stop," said Evella.

"Then I am forced to stop you," said Aurora. "I will destroy you if I have too."

"Never," shouted Evella and she held up her hand.

Aurora held up her hand. Beams of energy came out of each fairy's hand. They met halfway. It looked like no one was going to give in.

Sailor Moon held her hands in front of her. The imperium silver crystal came out.

"Mom no," shouted Chibi Moon.

"I have to," said Sailor Moon. "I am going to protect my kingdom."

"Then I will help," said Chibi Moon. She held her hands in front of her. Out came a smaller version the crystal.   
"No," shouted Tuxedo Mask. "I can't let you do this."

"We have to my love," said Sailor Moon.

"For Annika and Gloria Dad," added Chibi Moon.

"And for the world," finished Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask stood behind his wife and daughter and supported both of them.

"We should help," called Mercury.

"Yes," agreed Mars. 

"We will put an end to this," added Neptune.

"We'll help too," called Chibi Jupiter.

"Let us help," added Chibi Uranus.

"For our friends," finished Chibi Pluto.

"Go for it," called Pluto Knight.

"We will support you," called Jupiter Knight. 

The Sailor Scouts knelt down behind Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. The Chibi Scouts put their hands on their counterparts' shoulders. Everyone concentrated.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" Everyone began to glow. The attack flew out and joined forces with the silver crystals and Aurora's power.

"This is impossible," shouted Evella. "I cannot be defeated." She screamed as the attacks engulfed her. She vanished. Sailor Moon collapsed into Tuxedo Mask's arms. Chibi Moon sank to her knees exhausted.   
"We did it," gasped Chibi Moon.

"Yes we did," said Aurora. "Evella is gone. There is one more fairy I need to take care of."

"Who," asked Mercury.

"Him," said Aurora pointing to Troye who just came in.

"What is going on," he asked.

"It's over Troye," said Aurora. "Evella has been destroyed. You will spend the rest of your existence in a seal. I will see to it personally."

Troye was frozen as Aurora used her magic and a seal formed around him. He screamed in protest. Once he was trapped Aurora made him disappear. "He won't get out," Aurora assured everyone. "I have put him in my land. No one will let him out." 

"Thank you for everything," said Sailor Moon. "Now let's go home."

****

Chapter 16: Recovery and Farewell

"Let's bring them around and see how they are doing," said Amy as she stood over Annika and Gloria. She pulled out a needle and gently injected it in Annika's arm.   
Annika's eyes fluttered open. "Mama," she said softly.

"I'm here Sweetheart," cried Raye gathering the little girl in her arms. "I am so glad you are all right."

"I kept seeing Evella everywhere I looked," said Annika. "I was so scared."

"Evella is gone now," assured Raye. 

"I am so glad," said Annika as she snuggled down in her mother's arms

Gloria came around. "Mommy," she said. "Where am I? What has happened."

"Evella put you under a spell so that you would destroy the rest of the Chibi Scouts," said Mina as she pulled Gloria into her embrace. "We had to sedate and restrain you so you could not hurt anyone."

"Where is Evella," asked Gloria.

"With the help of Aurora we all destroyed her," Mina answered.

"So it is all over," asked Annika.

"It's all over," said Raye.

Annika and Aurora walked through the palace garden together. Nearby the King, Queen, Scouts, Knights and the children all watched the two. They had said good bye and thank you to Aurora already and thought it would be a good idea to let the two special friends have a moment together.

"Thank you so much for helping again," said Annika.

"I will always be there for you Annika," said Aurora. "You are my special friend and I love you dearly."

"I just wish I could see you all the time," choked Annika as tears fell down her face.

"I am always with you," assured Aurora. She placed her hand on Annika's heart. "As long as you remain loyal to your friends and you remain loved I will always be with you."

Annika sobbed and flung herself into Aurora's arms. The two embraced. Aurora kissed Annika on the forehead and then flew upward. "Stay sweet," she called to Annika.

"I will," called Annika as she waved goodbye. She kept waving until Aurora was out of sight.

"I'll miss her," Annika said to herself. She turned toward her family. "I am so lucky to have such a large family," she said as she ran toward them. She jumped into her mother's arms.

"I have a feeling we have not seen the last of her," said Serenity.

"As long as we stay friends Aurora will always be with us," said Annika as she snuggled down in Raye's arms.

"That's right," added Rini. "We will see her again."

The End.

   [1]: mailto:AngelRaye2@aol.com
   [2]: http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html



End file.
